Various utility knives have been provided in the past. Knives especially suited to working with tiles and also floorings are typically very specialized, if they are to be efficiently and successfully used. A tile worker, especially a skilled one, quickly realizes the advantages provided by even one feature of many that such a specialized knife can provide, saving time, effort, and guarding against injury to the user and to surrounding materials and surfaces, including surfaces worked with. While the present knife apparatus provides features that can be utilized in many pursuits, the apparatus is particularly useful in working with tile.